A residual seismic-resistant performance evaluation system is known in which a plurality of seismic intensity sensors such as accelerometers are placed in a civil engineering structure such as a bridge or a building structure (hereinafter referred to as a “structure”), and when an earthquake occurs, the shaking at each portion of the structure is measured. Its seismic intensity data and measurement data on acceleration and the like are transmitted to a management server and the residual seismic-resistant performance of the building is evaluated from the amount of displacement of the building calculated from the measurement data and design data and the like of the structure (Patent Literature 1).
Patent Literature 2 discloses an invention of an earthquake information collection system that collects information on seismic shaking from a large number of widespread dispersed places. In such a system, when information regarding all of the large number of aftershocks following a main earthquake is collected and stored, the amount of data stored in a server and the amount of data processing increase enormously. Hence, it is disclosed that in order for the amount of data to be reduced, a “threshold value” is set for the measurement data to be detected, and only the measurement data which exceeds the threshold value is collected and stored (Paragraphs 8-10).